Ciel Phantomhive, You Are Now A Host!
by XtremeFan394
Summary: (A rewrite of a story by kiroigenaya!) After some coaxing, Elizabeth convinces Ciel to go to Ouran with her, of course, Sebastian will be there! What will happen when ciel meets the host? (Currently being Edited)
1. Prologue

**Okay! So hello and welcome! This is a redo\continuation of** ** _Ciel Phantomhive! you are now a host! By kiroigenaya_. I hope you like it please, remember to... ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own a thing...**

 **Prologue**

"Elizabeth! I can't! I won't!" Exclaimed Ciel, The Earl of Phantomhive.

"Please! Ciel! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Cried the blonde as she clung to his leg, trying to get him to stop walking long enough to talk to her. They'd been sitting down drinking tea, when suddenly she'd proposed...

"I will not- Get off!" Ciel shook his leg in another failed attempt to rid himself of the blonde.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Came a sudden voice and turning, they saw Sebastian in all his glory, walking over to them, a small smirk on his face. "If you could be so kind? Could you perhaps let go of the young master and explain to me what is going on here." The butler said and nodding, she reluctantly and rather tearfully, let go of her fiance's leg. "Now, what is going on here?" The butler asked as he helped Elizabeth to stand yet also set a hand on his Master's should so the young Earl couldn't get away.

"Let go Sebastian!" Ciel tried but only really halfheartedly so because of this, Sebastian kept a hold of the thirteen year old as Elizabeth whimpered.

"Father says I'm a bit behind in my studies and that because I only have a tutor, he said I'm not very social... Or rather, I don't know enough people to be as social as I could be, so he says I have to go to a school in Japan for rich children and-" tears welled in the young girls bright green eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO BE FAR AWAY IN JAPAN, ALL BY MYSELF!" she cried and Ciel groaned in annoyance. "But Ciel doesn't want to go..." She sniffed.

"My lord?" Sebastian looked closely at his master. "Would it really be such a bad idea to go... Maybe it will help you with your social game, and of course I will go there as a teacher, going to a school for rich people could also help you with your company, get connections and such and of course you could still solve cases after school and work and such..." Sebastian said and Ciel groaned again but after another moment or two, he sighed...

And nodded.

"Fine, Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel bowed on one knee and held a hand out to his fiance. "I would be honored... If you would allow me to accompany you, as you attend school in Japan." He said in a weary tone and Elizabeth squealed.

"Yay!" She exclaimed and with that she hurried off to go get ready to go.

"Sometimes, I really just hate my life." Ciel muttered and Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't worry My Lord, I'm sure you and Lady Elizabeth will have a grand time." He smirked and Ciel had the sudden urge to kick the demon but sighing, he settled with giving the demon his best glare as the two of the! made their way to his room to go pack.

"So, what's the name of this school anyway?" He asked and was startled when Lizzy answered from behind him.

"Its called Ouran Academy!" She said and turning, Ciel saw that she had three or four already packed suitcases and the earl rolled his blue eyes. It was just like Elizabeth to already be packed he should've known.

 **What do you think? Do you like? Do you hate?**

 **REVIEW**


	2. Arriving at Ouran Academy

**a\N: Yay Chapter Two! Thanks for reviews!**

"WHAT?! WHY!?" Ciel Phantomhive looked at his butler in utter horror.

"I apologize young master, however Lady Elizabeth is very ill... She will not be able to make it." Sebastian explained and Ciel closed his eyes tightly, wishing that this nightmare would just end. He and Lizzy had just gotten aboard to leave when Lizzy had thrown up her last meal all over everyone in her way and had been taken home by her parents, meanwhile, Sebastian and Ciel had remained and now were nearly in Japan. Ciel to say the least was not happy.

"Very well, If Lizzy's not going, then I can go home." Ciel finally said but the demon butler shook his head.

"I wouldn't think that to be wise my Lord." Sebastian said and Ciel wrinkled his nose in frustration.

"And why not." The boy snapped and his butler smiled despite his masters anger.

"Because my Lord, I think it would be excellent to get out and away from work. This would also give you time away from the other servants and not to mention you've already spent the money on things like the outfit, the books and admission... Shall I go on?"

Ciel shook his head and scuffed angrily. "Fine." He snapped and glared as a grin found its way onto Sebastian's face.

 _ **~`•Ouran High School Host Club!•`~**_

As Ciel approached the fancy building, that was Ouran academy, he couldn't help but feel a sense of absolute despair fall over him. He dreaded entering because he knew... He knew that something would happen at this damn school, he just knew it!

As he entered the enormous building, he was not surprised to find the inside just as stunning as the outside. Pulling out a piece of paper, he saw his room number and made a point to find it quickly.

When he entered his room, he saw his crisp new boys uniform folded neatly on his perfectly made bed and he smirked. "Wow, you've got competition Sebastian." At getting no real reaction from his butler, Ciel sighed and walking over to the uniform, he picked it up. "I guess I have no choice now." He sighed as Sebastian went to help him change.

"No!" Ciel pushed him away as he began to try and change himself. "Its your fault I'm here." Ciel snapped.

"Are you sure my lord? Last I checked, even tying your shoes proved difficult." The butler said and Ciel hissed at his butler but eventually gave up and let the demon help him all the while mentally killing the demon over and over again in his mind.

"You know you won't be able to keep doing thongs for me, once you start teaching, people will ask questions." Ciel said and his Butler sighed as he stood straight. Ciel's uniform now correctly on.

"Yes my Lord, I understand, I will work with you over the next week on techniques to help you." He said and Ciel nodded.

 _ **~`•Ouran High School Host Club!•`~**_

When Ciel arrived at his first class, the teacher was standing outside. "Ah, there you are." He said and with that, he led the Phantomhive inside where he turned to the class. "Good morning everyone! This here is Ciel-" the man began but at Ciel's death glare, he corrected him himself. "This is Earl Phantomhive, and he's going to be with us for some time so I ask that you treat him with all the hospitality that Ouran can offer." At the correction a few kids laughed and snickered.

Looking around, Ciel realized that he was not only the youngest but the smallest in the room, except for a brown haired kid at least a year or two older than him. _'Just perfect.'_ he thought annoyed as he took a seat in the back.

Pulling out his books, he looked ahead and was just about to begin taking notes when he noticed a peculiar pair of red haired boys staring at him, identical evil grins on their identical faces. Snickering to each other, they turned back to the front leaving the young Earl even more annoyed.

Yeah, he could already tell that this was going to be _'just perfect_.

 **A\N: REVIEW! How am I doing?**


	3. Ouran High School Host Club

Later that afternoon, after all his classes were up, Ciel found himself in the library, finishing up some homework when Sebastian entered, wearing a dark brown suit, a black tie and glasses. Had it not been for the fact that Sebastian was not wearing gloves, Ciel wouldn't have recognized him, for without his gloves, Ciel could see Sebastian's black polished nails and the contract sign that proved the demon to be who he was.

"Good day, Are you enjoying yourself?" Sebastian asked in a very formal, and (In Ciel's opinion...) Annoying tone.

"No I am not!" The earl hissed and this caused the butler to smile ever so slightly.

"Are you having trouble?" He asked as he took Ciel's paper and began looking it over. "My my, its quite difficult to believe that you'd be having any sort of trouble with these simple questions. So, What exactly are you having trouble with?" He asked now positively smirking as the young earl snatched his paper back.

"I'm not having trouble with my homework! I just don't want to be here!" Ciel huffed rather angrily as he grabbed his things and left the library, in an attempt to rid himself of the demon for the time being.

'Stupid demon! What could have possibly possessed the idiot to believe that I need help with something as simple as homework! I mean its not like I'm stupid! I really just don't want to be here at this stupid school, with all these stupid rich kids, and stupid rich teachers!' Ciel thought to himself as he walked briskly down the halls of the school, not really paying any mind as to where he was going.

When finally, he decided to stop, the young earl looked around, only to realize... "Great! Just freaking great! First I'm tricked into going to this stupid school, then Sebastian makes me look stupid and now... Now I'm freaking lost!" The young earl said to himself angrily as he began to try and retrace his steps back to the library. Still lost in his anger and annoyance, the Earl wasn't really paying attention and so when he turned a corner, he collided with something or rather someone.

The someone turned out to be the brown haired boy from his class. He looked like he was in a hurry, a rush to get somewhere important. He'd been heading for the direction of which the earl had just come from. When they'd collided, both boys had fallen to the floor and getting up, the boy rubbed his head, "Ow, What happened..?" Suddenly, noticing Ciel on the floor, he held out a hand to the earl and said, "Oh, sorry I bumped into you, I'm kind of in a bit of a hurry..."

Nodding, Ciel took the boys hand and slowly got to his feel. "Hmph, Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

The boy shook his head. "Oh, I was just on my way to-" suddenly a look of pure horror spread across his face. "Oh man! I am sooooo late!" He said and without another word, he turned and rushed off in the direction of which Ciel had just come.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Ciel said and without really thinking about what he was doing, the young earl raced after the boy. Eventually, they arrived at a room that Ciel must've missed and passed when he'd been angry. Still muttering to himself, the boy turned the handle and opened the door and as he did so, rose petals floated elegantly from the room and at this, Ciel raised an eyebrow.

When the roses stopped, Ciel saw six boys standing in the middle of the room, large smiles on their faces. The two in the middle was a tall, blonde blue eyed boy and a brunette wearing glasses, the two to their left were the identical red heads from his class and on their right was a tall, rather well built boy with dark hair and in front of him was a rather small sandy blonde haired kid, who looked like he belonged in grade school, holding a stuffed rabbit.

As the brown haired boy rushed in, Ciel hid behind the door before they saw him. These kids were big trouble, he just knew it!

"Haruhi! You're late!" Began the blonde haired boy dramatically rushing over to him as the boy with glasses scribbled in his little black notebook then said.

"He's right you know, that'll cost you another two hundred yen." He said and at this the brown haired kid now known as Haruhi nearly fainted.

"Sorry Tamaki Sempie, I ran into someone on my way." He said as he looked from the blonde back at Ciel who was still hiding.

"Oh? And who did you run into?" Asked the kid with glasses and Haruhi shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure, I know I've seen him somewhere before but I can't remember."

Suddenly, two pairs of arms wrapped around Ciel's arms and dragged him from his hiding spot, into the room. "LET ME GO!" Ciel exclaimed as he struggled in the twins grasp.

"Hey boss!" Began one of the red heads.

"Look what we found!" Finished the other as the blonde boy called Tamaki made his way over to get a closer look at the struggling boy that the twins had captured.

"That's the boy I ran into." Haruhi said.

"He was looking through the door, So we thought that maybe he'd like to meet everyone." Said both red heads in perfect unison, large smirks on their faces.

"Okay," began Tamaki and pointing to himself, he continued and began introducing everyone, "I'm Tamaki Suoh, the princely type, that is Kyoya Ootori, the cool type, those two are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, but we just call them Honey and Mori for short. Honey is our boy lolita, and Mori is the strong and silent type and you've already met Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type and the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, they're the twin devil type." Tamaki finished and Ciel noticed that as he'd introduced them, he'd pointed at the owner of the name by which each belonged, except for the twins. Ciel figured that this was due to the fact that he couldn't tell them apart.

"And there you have it! We are the Ouran academy's high school host club!" He finished with a rather large smile that made Ciel's insides turn.


	4. The Challenge

**A/N: "Hey guys and welcome back! I am so sorry that it took so long to update but now I'm back and getting into the swing of things so yeah! I'm also really sorry about the really short chapter, I promise that next chapter will be longer... also, The OC in this chapter is NOT going to become a truly important Character, it's just like in both Black Butler and Our an. Once their done figuring out her story and helping her, that'll be that another character will follow her and so on and so forth. Anyway, though, if you do end up liking a character, you can request that they show up again in the future and finally if you were wondering, yes, Renge will be in the story, but in next chapter.**

 **So until then, ENJOY!**

* * *

"No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"And we said please."

After Ciel had been introduced to everyone, Tamaki had insisted that he join the club. "You'd be perfect!' He'd said. "You would attract a lot of people." Of course, Ciel had declined and had gone on his way

Since then, all of the members, with the exception of Haruhi and Kyoya kept following him around, trying to convince him to join. Even now, two weeks later, they were at it. Today was the twins turn.

"How about a challenge?" One of them suddenly asked and at that, Ciel turned and slowly looked at them, now listening.

"What- What sort of challenge? " the Phantomhive asked and the twins gave identical grins.

"A mystery." They said in unison and at Ciels blank expression, they smiled, "You're the English Queen's Guard dog correct?" they asked and Ciel raised a confused eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" He whispered in a low voice and they grinned.

"Well, that's the thing... we're not going to tell you. We do however know that You are the owner of the Funtom Company, that you're an Orphan with a strange Butler that follows you everywhere and that you are a Guard dog of sorts." They said and he nodded.

"Where's your Butler anyway?" They asked and Ciel shook his head.

"Non of your business. " he snapped then, "So now, what about this challenge. " Ciel asked and they continued, still smirking.

"Well, the challenge is that you must solve a mystery." one said.

"Yeah, you must solve the mystery that is Kelly McClellan. " the other said and Ciel crossed his arms.

"Specify." Ciel barked and they nodded.

"Well, from what we know, you've never left a mystery unsolved and Kelly McClellan is one of our schools newest ones, She's a foreign exchange student and she is completely mute, she can hear and everything, she just doesn't speak, she just comes to the host club room everyday, sits there and just watches everyone... not even Kyoya, who's an info whizz could find anything but her name. So, if you can get her to talk, then we'll leave you alone, but if not, then you join." They said and Ciel nodded.

* * *

"Hello Kelly?"

After all his classes the next day, Ciel had found Kelly. She'd been sitting in the mess hall and eating quietly, a solem look on her face.

The brunette looked up at him, a curious look in her brown eyes. For a moment, they just stared at each other, saying nothing when finally Ciel spoke up. "What are you doing? Just sitting here all on your own?"

She shook her head and turned away, and that's when it occurred to him. If she's a foreigner... "Do you even understand me?"

Suddenly the girl turned and smiled with a nod. With that, she stood and gathering her things, she gave him one last smile, before turning and leaving. This just might be harder than the young Earl hsd anticipated.

* * *

Later that evening, Ciel paced around in his room as he thought. How would he get Kelly talking? Or at least, how would he get information about her. _'I could simply order Sebastian to get the information.'_ He thought with a smirk, then shook his head, being one who could never decline a challenge, he also knew that using Sebastian would make things to easy and thus ruining the challenge.

So now, back to the question at hand. How in the world would he get her to give up info? He sighed and shook his head as he began to undress and get ready for bed. He'd definitely have to think of something. 'but for now ' he decided, 'it was time to sleep.'

* * *

 **A!N: Please Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be much longer so again, please review!**


	5. Speaking

**A/N: Hello and Welcome back! Sorry for long wait but I'm back now please! ENJOY!xD**

* * *

Kelly McClellan had her reasons for her silence.

And those reasons were no one else's business.

So when Ciel Phantomhive became interested in her, she treated him just as she did every other student who pried in others business. She ignored him... at least, at first.

Of course this wasn't unusual for the young Irish madam, she ignored everyone. But that's because they were all too nosy. Honestly! Why should it be there concern if she's silent? Why should they care? Its not them who suffers at the hands of an evil twisted woman bent on blaming her for a problem that she was not even born to have witnesd let alone cause! It's not them who's forced to attend this damn school simply because their mother wants absolutely nothing to do with them, honestly...

All these Rantings and more are what filled the head of Kelly as she made her way through the halls, heading for the host clubs room. That was another thing.

Why did anyone care if she went to the clubs meetings just to watch in silent admiration, because as annoying all all of them were, Kelly admired every single one of them. Not for their looks- she actually found all of them quite unattractive- but for their personalities. She admired how each of them used their own personalities to their advantage and she loved how no matter what, the host clubs bond was thicker than any rope in the world.

The brunette smiled to herself and she was just approaching the room when suddenly she heard a voice behind her and she jumped.

"Hello Kelly." Came the voice of Haruhi Fujioka

Turning, the brown haired girl waved with a smile and Haruhi shook her head. Kelly actually liked Haruhi because she didn't pry. She actually knew Haruhi wasn't a he because of ahem... certain accidents...

"I think Ciel is looking for you." The shorter haired girl said and Kelly was brought from her thoughts and shrugged. Let him try, he will not succeed in his info mission.

"Anyway-"

"Hey Kelly?" The girl looked over to see Ciel walking Toward her and she smiled and waved.

"Can I talk to you?" The Phantomhive asked and as Haruhi shrugged and walked into the room, Kelly sighed and let the boy have his time. "I'm not going to pry any longer I just want to apologize for pestering you." He said and Kelly stared at him actually shocked. Although everyone has tried prying in all her months at this school no one has apologized.

Suddenly, to Ciel's complete shock, Kelly began to laugh. "Okay, you win." She said and the blue eyed boys eyes went wide.

"H- How?" He said and Kelly's smile widened then faded as she sighed.

"I- I don't like people prying, but I'm used to it... you caught me off guard with your apology." She said and Ciel shook his head.

"Well, thanks for talking to me- Why do you not talk anyway... your voice is so beautiful." The Earl asked and Kelly shook her head.

"I- My mom says I should preserve my voice." The brunette said and Ciel raised an eyebrow. Knowing she'd already said too much, Kelly turned and tried to walk away but Ciel grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" She whispered and Ciel shook his head.

"No, because at first I only wanted to talk to you because I didn't want to join the host club but now-"

"Now what? You're actually concerned?" Kelly snapped and she ripped her arm from Ciel's grip. "Because I know-"

"I care, there's something about you that I see and I want to know." The boy said and to prove that he cared, he added. "Look, if you tell me, I won't say anything... I'll just have to join the host." He said and Kelly gave him a small smile.

"I won't say anything here..." opening her binder, Kelly pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil and writing down a time and meeting place, she instructed him to meet her tonight

* * *

That night Ciel made his way out of his room quietly. He had informed Sebastian of his plan and had only told the man to make sure that he wasn't caught by teachers.

Hurrying as quickly As he could, Ciel made it to the location five minutes early and waited silently.

Time began to pass and as an hour went by and and then two, Ciel became suddrnly very angry with Kelly. Why hadn't she shown? And then it hit him like a blow to the face.

She'd tricked him!

Turning and going to bed that night, Ciel made a vow to talk to the girl about it during class the next day.

She could not hide forever...

Or could she..?

* * *

The next day, Ciel got out of bed and got ready for the day, lost in thought. Something was definitely off about Kelly McClellan but what was it? What was her secret?

As these curious thoughts floated through Ciel, he grabbed his things, went to the Cafeteria, ate a quick breakfast then made his way to class with the intention of talking to Kelly, however when he got there, he was shocked to see her not there already for the silent girl had always been the type to be the first in class and the last one out. It's just who she is.

then came the greater shock as the day passed on and Ciel realized that Kelly wasn't in any class, or at lunch or even in the host club room later on... Nor was she the next day or the next, Kelly McClellan was gone...

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like it! Please feel free to review so I know to update soon!**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Hey everyone! See nice quick update for you. So, anyway I've been rewriting/Editing a story I have called Black Butler III, so if you could, please go and give it s look, I feel it's not getting the attention it deserves so yeah. Anyway because of my previously long absence, I have made this chapter longer for you do please Enjoy!**

* * *

Kelly McClellan could feel her heart pounding through her ears as she walked up the steps to her parents large Suburban home in Lewela New England.

She hadn't wanted to call her parents, she really hadn't, but she knew that she couldn't tell anyone about her mother and step father. They would think her a horrible person, just like everybody else did. She needed this, she needed to be alone.

Approaching the front door, the brunette slowly lifted her hand and rang the bell that would alert the family of her return. The door opened, it was her step father, looking up at him, she knew he'd been waiting up for her. Everyone else would be asleep for it was late- around one in the morning and she was not to be seen by neighbors.

"Get in." The man barked in a tired voice. He'd been drinking- she was in no need for him to come any closer for her to smell the liquor and nodding, she hurried in and as she did, he gave a good kick to her shins, causing her to fall over and hiss in pain. She'd almost forgotten what this pain was like, almost...

* * *

As Ciel hurried to the host club room, he knew he had to figure out a way of contacting Kelly. It had been two nights now since she'd left and all Ciel could think about was that it was his fault she left and as sure as Ciel was that this girl was gone, he was sure that wherever she'd gone, it had not been a good place.

In his haste, the blue eyed Earl had not been looking where he was going and so it came as a complete shock to him when he ran right into his demon Butler. Grunting as he fell on the floor, Ciel looked up at the tall demon for a moment then a thought occurred to him and hurrying to his feet, he dusted himself off and said. "Sebastian, I want you to come with me to the the host club, we need information on a student." He said and his Butler nodded.

"Indeed my lord, I know. You are seeking information on a Kelly McClellan?" He asked and at the earls nod, Sebastian smiled and pulled some papers out of his coat. "Mr. Kyoya so kindly asked me to help him and I was just bringing these to him." He said and with that, the pair of them made their way to music room number three.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination and when they did, Kyoya immediately asked for the information and nodding, Sebastian handed the papers to the boy who took them and began to read through them and as he did, Tamaki couldn't help but stare between his glasses wearing friend and the Butler.

"Are you two related?" He asked and Kyoya looked up at his friend.

"No, why?"

"Because you guys are so similar." He said and both shook their head.

"I don't see it." They said in perfect unison and as Kyoya went back to reading the papers, Sebastian couldn't help but feel like Kyoya did look familiar to him somehow.

"Maybe they have the same voice actor?" Tamaki mumbled and Ciel gave him a funny look.

* * *

"Strip." Kelly's father ordered as soon as she was in the home and the front door was locked.

Knowing the consequences for disobedience, the brown haired girl striped her clothes and her father handed her a night gown. When she was here at this house, this was all she was allowed to wear with the exception of a school uniforms, for her parents wouldn't spend any extra money on her then what they had to.

When she was finished, Kelly was marched into the kitchen and down to the basement, where she normally slept on an old ratty mattress. She stared at the thing as her step father turned and went upstairs. All that lay on it was an old ripped up blanket with more holes in it then Swiss cheese and an old pillow or rather a pillow case stuffed with old clothes.

The brunette sighed as she laid on the mattress and tried to fall asleep. Despite having slept on this "bed" since she was seven years old, the months she'd spent at her grandmother's, and then at Ouran had made her now weak to her surroundings. She would have to regain this strength for she knew that going back to Ouran now was not an option. She couldn't let anyone find out her secret. Especially not a bunch of rich people who could hurt her family.

* * *

"So what did you find on Kelly?" Hikaru asked Sebastian and before the Butler could say anything, Kyoya answered.

"So, apparently she was born in Ireland and was raised there by her mother and father until she was six when they moved to the united states, a few months after that, her father passed away and her mother soon remarried to a man from Canada called Drew Peacock, together, they have four other children." he said and Hikaru nodded as his identical brother added.

"Do you know why she came to Ouran?" he asked and this time Sebastian answered

"Well, sources told me that at the end of her seventh grade year, Miss McClellan became ill and was sent to live with her grandmother for eleven or so months before she came here after grade eight, the suspicious part is that after that, her parents apparently had another child, however after a lot of questioning, no one remembers Mrs. Peacock becoming pregnant." He said and everyone's eyes went wide as they began to put pieces together. Could this be true?

"Of course, her parents were at one time looked at by social services, but after a home visit, the case was closed, with statements saying that nothing was wrong." Kyoya added and gritting his teeth, Honey said.

"Obviously they wanted to get rid of her after all that so they sent her countries away and most likely threatened her into being quiet."

"And now she had to leave and it's all my fault." Ciel whispered and the twins bowed their heads knowing that they had a part in forcing Ciel to get information on her.

* * *

 ** _(The Next Morning)_**

Kelly awoke bright and early the next morning to begin her chores and although she was absolutely exhausted she knew she had to begin right away.

Sliding off the old mattress, the brunette got to her feet, put her hair up in a bun with one of the rubber bands that was kept down there and with that, she made her way upstairs where her mother sat sipping coffee at the table.

"So you managed it did you?" The woman asked not even turning to look at her daughter. "Your dumb ass managed to screw up a chance for you to become something. Of course, I wasn't surprised when you called me you worthless scum, I knew you'd screw up eventually, that is all you're good for, you little fu-" At that moment, Kelly was suddenly thankful for the little baby down the hall that began to cry.

"Get to your chores." her mother snapped and she stood and nodding, Kelly rolled up the thin sleeves of her gown and began to make breakfast as her mother went to calm the child. Little baby Rosaline was a perfect angel in Kelly's eyes. The little bundle could do no wrong with her red hair and brown eyes, the small child was a carbon copy of her grandfather- Kelly's father who had been a tall, lean man with more love then a million souls. Then he had to go away and Kelly became the target of her mothers rage.

However, Despite her mother using her fathers death as an excuse, she knew that that was not in any way the reason why her mother despised her.

When she was five, she'd overheard her parents arguing... they'd been angry, very very angry...

Her mother had been angry because her father refused to write her into his will. Everything he owned- his home in Ireland- his parents fortune- it was all supposed to be hers... Or so, that's what her mother said but it wasn't... her father had only written one name on his will and that name was Kelly Coraline McClellan.

However, despite this, all of it was being spent on the family... her mother, her stepfather, her four siblings and her daughter and Kelly never saw a dime of it. Though she didn't mind Rosaline getting her share, she still felt that her and her daughter should be the only ones getting that money. She sighed as hthe food sizzled and she closed her eyes briefly as her stomach began to growl.

* * *

Kyoya sighed tiredly as he sat half asleep on a couch with the others, all of them sipping coffee. All night, they gathered more info, and had made plans and now they were arraging to go and get their friend as per Tamaki's pleading request.

They had all contacted their parents and had informed them of the situation and since Sebastian was a teacher, their parents allowed them to go as long as Sebastian was with them and now here they sat as the raven haired Butler prepared things for them to leave.

they would save Kelly McClellan...

They hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I hope you loved it and please review and take a look at that other fic mentioned called Black Butler III and last but not least, REVIEW!**


End file.
